


Let's go clubbing

by kaplanwiccan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaplanwiccan/pseuds/kaplanwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is tired of superheroing and decides he wants to go to a new club. He meets a hot guy there... maybe he's familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go clubbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/gifts).



> first spideypool i've ever written idk, I wrote it on my phone notes because random thoughts shouldnotbe ignored :) I hope you guys like it!
> 
> it's not beta-ed so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes DD:
> 
> gift to Capsing 'cause she's my favorite girl :3

Peter never goes out at night, because he’s always obviously busy being the friendly neighbor, Spider-Man, saving the city, the world and maybe, sometimes, the universe. But this is a quiet night where he, alone, decides to go to a new night club opening near his apartment. He might even be a part of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, and he even gets along with some X-Men, but he dedides to take a day off to be only Peter Parker and doesn’t call any of his super friends.  
“Damn this freaking hair” he tells to his reflection in the mirror an he tries to make his hair more acceptable for a night out. He gives up letting it up in all possible ways and puts his contact lenses on and leaves his glasses at home because, well… You never know who you’ll get to know in a night like this.  
He gathers up some money and his I.D. because, despite the fact that he’s already 22 years old, security guards at bars and parties kept asking about his age. And even girls and boys kept from tagging along with him cause they thought he was too young.

He doesn’t even need to swing in his web on the way to the club, it being this close to his apartment. There’s a small line on the door, which he finds weird until he peeks at his phone’s clock. It’s past 1am, and the club is already crowded.  
Once inside the club, with colorful lights and very loud music pumping through his ears, he tries to reach to the bar. He goes through warm dancing bodies, until he can see the bartender shaking a few drinks and asks for a beer, just to start the night.

He’s just standing there, studying the crowd, looking for a friendly face or maybe someone he finds amusing, at least. As he finishes his beer, asks for vodka with red bull and slips into the dancefloor to try to get in the mood of that party. He started moving slowly according to the music that was playing, enjoying the effect of the alcohol already flowing through his body.  
He feels hands and full bodies touching him everywhere in the crowd, not actually caring about who they belonged to. Except when a particular pair of hands sneaks on his sides, the owner of those strong hands getting carefully close to his body from behind. Peter doesn’t even bother to look back as he goes on with his clumsy dancing, grinding against the strong body that is practically holding him, exchanging heat, making them melt into each other even without seeing each other’s faces.

One of Peter’s hands goes up to behind his head, to feel the other’s face, to insinuate that he is in need of more contact than that sexy dancing. Peter stops moving his hand when the touch on the other guy’s face feels rough, like he has some badass scars all over his face. He gets curious about it and turns to see who’s behind all that seductive game they’ve been playing.

The other man’s face is pretty much covered in scars, he has no hair, and the scars go down his neck and through the collar of his shirt and god knows where else. But Peter gets completely involved by his eyes. They were blue and deep, and they’ve probably seen more shit than any other pair of eyes in that room.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I scared you… I’m leaving now. Sorry” the man says, apparently ashamed under Peter’s frozen look, who comes back from the depth of his eyes, realizes the guy must’ve thought he was bothered with his scars. “No! Please don’t. I’m not scared!” Peter nearly screamed so that he could be heard by the other guy. Peter held the man’s hand thight in his and stared into his eyes seriously “Please, let’s go somewhere quieter”. The man looked really surprised at Peter’s request, but took him by the hand and dragged him through the crowd up to the VIP space of the club, where he had a room with plenty of drinks and food only to himself.

“Please, I’m sorry I was staring at you but-…” Peter started babbling, trying to apologize when the man interrupted him by saying “No need to apologize, dude.. It’s okay, I know I’m the most absolute hottie in this place…. After you, of course, and you just had to stare at me, it happens all the time” the guy said as he examined Peter from top to bottom, with a hungry look in his eyes. Peter kinda blushed a little, taking his eyes off of the guy, looking through the big window that allowed then to see the whole club. He turned to talk to the guy again, being able now to see that he was wearing a black suit and a shirt, with a couple buttons undone, showing that his scars went down to his chest as well.

“Hm, thanks, I guess… And well, I don’t even know your name” he said shrugging, giving him half a smile, that made the guy come closer, giving his hand for Peter to shake as she said “Sorry, it’s just that you looked so cute with that smile that I forgot where I was for a second. My name is Wilson. Wade Wilson. Wow. It sounds even better than ‘Bond. James Bond’ right??” Peter laughed out loud, maybe because of the large drink with vodka he had before. “Yeah, it totally does… My name is not as awesome as yours, but it’s Parker. Peter Parker” Wade looked shocked as he said “Oh God! Our names has the same initials like WW and PP. Sounds funny. I already met a few others with the name like this. This is weird. But it’s funny. Whatever” Peter chuckled again as he got a little bit closer to Wade, who was a few inches taller than him, just the way he liked it.

“So… Wade… Who did this to your beautiful face??” He said with the guts the drink was giving him (he was weak when it came to alcohol), while stretching up his fingers to touch Wade’s face again. Instead of getting off of Peter’s touch, Wade gave a step forward and let his hand drift to Peter’s waist as he sighed “Pfftt…. It was a cancer treatment that went wrong. You don’t want to know the details”. It annoyed Peter that it was something that was supposed to make him healthy but got him to look like that. Not that Peter didn’t like it. He just didn’t care about such things when there were those amazing looking lips and those godamned blue eyes calling him in. “Wanna grab something to drink? There’s a lot here, but if you want anything else, you just ask for it” Wade said gesturing to the table full of bottles and cups next to them. “Thanks. I just want to taste something else right now…” Peter mumbled getting even closer to Wade, who smirked and grabbed Peter by the back of his neck, getting his fingers all over Peter’s soft brown hair. “If it depends on me, you’ll taste a lot of other things tonight, Mr Parker” Wade whispered against the pink soft lips that belonged to he other man, who licked them, as if he was teasing Wade.

Peter couldn’t hold himself anymore. He kissed Wade roughly, with tongues touching, moving together, exploring each other’s warm and soft mouths. The kiss went through several minutes, with Wade going down on Peter’s neck with kisses and soft bites, sending shivers down all of his body.  
As they still share a heated-and-body-melting kiss, Wade lightly walks pushing Peter with him to the black leathered couch in the back of the room, away from the window. Peter sits down as Wade puts a knee on the side of his legs, his arms going to the sides of Peter’s head as he gets close to Peter again.

“You don’t look like someone who’s supposed to know how to kiss like you do.” he says, teasing Peter as he brushes his nose on the boy’s cheek lightly, listening to the nearly audible sighs he’s letting out. “W-what do you mean?” Peter manages to mumble as he feels Wade’s lips going down on his neck again, scratching that silk smooth pale skin with his teeth. Wade got up to face Peter again “Don’t get me wrong. I totally dig it. But you look kinda nerdy, I can’t explain… But you’re still missing your nerdy glasses” he smiles as he looks into the melted chocolate eyes in front of him, as Peter laughs “Heh, I totally left it at home. I’m wearing contacts”. Wade sits himself on the other’s lap, getting his face even closer to Peter’s “Good. If you had your glasses on when I gathered my courage to dance with you, I would’ve fucked you right there on the dancefloor” he whispers against Peter’s right ear, licking it right after, feeling Peter most literally melting into his touch.

The younger man’s pants were getting tight as his arousal began to grow. He couldn’t think of anything he ever wanted more than he wanted to feel that man inside him. He grabbed Wade by his neck and went forward to kiss him, trying to let him notice all need and desire he was feeling at that moment. Wade’s big hands roamed down his body, feeling every muscle under his shirt “Hmm… What about these deliciously defined abs, mr Geeky? You’re not supposed to own one of those” Wade said with a charming smile against Peter’s lips “You were supposed to be like, chubby, and where is your acne?! God, I envy your skin” Peter sighed with the touch of those hands going under his shirt, caressing his abs.

“Well, I’m sorry for not being lazy n’stuff” he said in response, while trying to go to Wade’s lap, which seemed like he could use some attention. Peter pushed the other man back and switched their positions, sitting on his lap, making their bulges touch through the rough fabric of their pants. Both let out moans as they felt each other, and Wade was getting impatient with all that kissing and nearly no hands anywhere. He slipped his hand through Peter’s back, scratching with his nails, making the young man arch in response, while the hands went downwards to his butt, other thing that impressed Wade “Damn you, where does this damn fine ass come from, baby boy?” he moaned into the other’s ear, fully grabbing his butt cheeks in his hands, going down from them to his thighs, which were pretty impressive too, but he kept it to himself, raising the pressure of the kiss in those lovely lips he was nearly falling for.

Peter also couldn’t keep his hands to himself as he started exploring those glorious abs, enjoying the sounds coming from Wade’s mouth as his fingers touched the skin in his neck, going to the buttons of the shirt he so desperately wanted to see tossed to the ground. He interrupted the kiss to enjoy the view. Wade had his shirt fully unbuttoned, showing of his sculptured scarred body, his chest going up and down with his heavy breathing, and God, the look he had on his face. It looked like he wanted to eat, or better, fuck Peter until he loses his senses. Now Peter just wanted to see if his lower body was just as amazing as the upper half.

Peter went slowly to the floor, getting on his knees, his eyes never leaving Wade’s. He slowly opened the belt around his waist and took it off with one move, making Wade chuckle while biting his lower lip. Peter went a little bit up, just to kiss and lick at Wade’s absolutely astonishing six pack abs as he moved his fingers up his thigh to reach the button and zipper to those sexy but “in-the-way” pants. “So…. You’re not wearing anything underneath… Makes things easier… You were thinking about getting laid how many times tonight?” Peter teased as he pulled those pants off, immediately showing off the… Greatness… Between Wade’s legs, because there was no other word in his mind to describe what he saw as he licked his lips and stared at it. Wade ran a hand through the boy’s soft brown hair as he laughed “Stop staring, baby boy, or I’ll get embarrassed”.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. He went down on Wade’s cock, licking all of it, soaking it with saliva before trying to take all of him inside his mouth. Wade gasped at the warm tongue touching him, at the warm feeling of Peter’s mouth around him, at the feeling of soft hands running up and down his thighs slowly. The boy had some skills, and for God’s sake, it was driving him even more insane. Before he could finish, Wade pushed Peter away against his will, holding him by his shoulders. “Baby boy, what was that? I can’t deal with that anymore. I must have you now” which had Peter letting out a soft moan and chills down his spine, attacking Wade with a heated kiss, showing him what he wanted as well.

“Why are you still dressed, Peter? I also want to see ALL of you” Wade whispered as he got Peter on his lap again. He sneaked his hands underneath the shirt Peter was wearing and took it off, staring wide eyed to his body. Peter was kinda skinny, but he had muscles all over, making a huge sexy smile to cross upon the other’s face “Good lord, baby boy, come here” he said as he went straight to the buttons of Peter’s pants, making him lay down on the couch, tossing his pants aside, leaving him only in his black boxers that only made his erection even more evident. Wade quickly took the other’s boxers off, enjoying the sight of that beautiful guy lying underneath him, squirming and grinding against his body. He didn’t know much about this “Peter”, but he surely wanted to see him again after this night. And maybe again, who knows.

Peter got Wade’s hand with his own and put the index and middle fingers inside his mouth, licking and making it wet so that Wade could get him ready for what was about to come. Wade got his fingers off his mouth in a rush “Goddamn boy! I can’t hold it anymore. Come here” he said while leaning in to kiss Peter, already touching his entrance with his fingers. He slowly made his way inside the boy, where he was welcomed with heat. Wade swirled his fingers around, trying to reach every part of his insides. Peter moaned loudly, absorbing the feeling that Wade’s scarred fingers were giving him, touching the right spots, making him go crazy. “W-Wade…. I need you… Inside me… Now” Peter managed to say between his moans, looking deeply into his eyes.  
The other man didn’t have to think twice. He took his fingers off, making Peter whimper before he could even place himself between those heavenly muscular legs. He leaned down to kiss Peter while his other hand made his cock find it’s way inside the tight hole, burying his fingers on Peter’s hips, pushing him down to get inside him completely.

Wade had this majestic erection pushing, stretching Peter open, barely hurting him, filling him up, making him feel like he never did, with anyone he has ever been with. ”W-Wade… Ple-please…” Peter begged, carving his nails into the large shoulders, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensations. “Please what, Petey? Tell me… Tell me what you want, baby boy” Wade teased him, whispering with his rough voice, while probing himself into the body he held in his arms.  
“Please… Oh my god, right there! Oh damn Wade!” Peter managed to scream as Wade hit that certain spot that made his insides twitch with pleasure, that made his brain go numb while trying to hold back. “Don’t hold back, baby boy… Come to me. Let me see you come undone for me” Wade moaned against Peter’s ear, licking and sucking it right after. Peter just couldn’t do it anymore. Wade’s voice, his rough yet tender touch, his kisses and bites, his hands grasping into Peter’s hair, his smell, and God, him being inside Peter. He got himself thinking that he could probably live with those feelings like, forever. If not, for a long time.

“Wade! Oh God, I’m coming, oh my…!” Peter screamed as he came between him and Wade, who fastened his pace “Damn Peter! I-I’m almost…. Oooohhh” he moaned loudly, ramming himself into Peter, riding his intense orgasm, making last a little bit more. He fell over Peter, breathing heavily “Fuck, Petey… That… You are awesome… I mean… Wow” he managed to say between sharp breaths. Peter faintly laughed at how amused Wade was “Wow you, mister. I mean…. It’s been a while since I last felt like this” he admited. Being a freaking superhero doesn’t leave much time for a decent personal life.

Wade gave him a light kiss and got up, starting to get his clothes off the floor, handing Peter his’. Peter really enjoyed the sex, and Wade seemed like a nice guy, he was funny and hella sexy, he just didn’t want to let the opportunity go by.

“Hey Wade, what do you think… About coming…” - “Again Peter? I need some rest, I’m not that strong” Wade interrupted Peter, making him laugh “No! I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my place… I mean, it’s just around the corner… And you could get some rest there. The couch is pretty much comfortable” it took Peter some guts to ask that but he thought that, well, nothing could go wrong in that perfect night.

“Wow, there you go surprising me again… But yeah, I would love to see where your comic books and your lovely nerdy computer live” Wade said approaching Peter, touching his face as he smiled at the jokes. If he could see such a smile like Peter’s everyday, probably everything would be okay. They kissed again, enjoying each sensation, exploring each other’s mouth, until Peter interrupted it “Wade. I really think we should go now. I want you again” Peter purred in Wade’s ear, making him shiver “Let’s get out of here” he said, already pulling Peter out of the room.

They walked out of the club, holding hands and talking about anything that came in mind as they shortly arrived at the building where Peter lived. As soon as they got inside the elevator, the tension began to grow again as they kissed roughly, touching each other’s growing erection through their pants. Peter somehow managed to unlock the door without leaving Wade’s kisses and licks and bites. They kicked their shoes and pants out when Peter closed the door behind him. Wade caressed his thighs and got him up, pushing him up against the door. He made his way to Peter’s hole, entering easily, as he was still slick and wet from what they did before.

“You’re already… getting used to me or am I…imagining things?” Wade moaned between thrusts against Peter. “Oooh… I could totally… Deal with this… every other da-oooh Wade!!” Peter screamed when Wade changed the angle of his thrusts and hit his sweet spot.  
Wade was getting closer to the climax, and his legs couldn’t take that much longer. Without ever leaving Peter, he got down on his knees hugging the other man, taking note of his sweet manly smell, the taste of the sweat glistening on his neck, the feeling of the muscles on his thigh moving as he went up and down on Wade’s manhood. Apparently, everything about that guy was absolutely perfect. They stared into each other’s eyes and something hit them in the face as they came together, bodies collapsing.  
They stood like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths again. Resigned, Peter got up, followed by a half naked Wade. “Damn Peter… I… I think I’m… hungry” Wade whispered as he hugged Peter from behind in the hallway that lead to the room and bathroom. Peter caressed Wade’s face and kissed his cheek. “Maybe we can order something, I don’t know… Mi casa, su casa” he said as he walked out of the hug to get some clothes to stay at home. When he got back to the living room, Wade still wasn’t wearing any pants and he was staring to something he had on his hands.

  
“Wade? Are you okay? Did you got us some food?” Peter asked as he got closer to the other man.  
“Peter… why haven’t you told me you were Spider-man?” he said as he slowly turned to face Peter, who apparently forgot his Spider-Man suit on the couch. He was speechless, trying to think of an excuse “Because, well… I’m Deadpool” Wade interrupted Peter’s line of thought with another shocking news.  
“Haha, I can’t believe I fucked Spider-Man!” Peter bursted out in laughs, as he couldn’t help but find all of that funny. He heard that Deadpool had a “crush” on him, but they never actually talked to each other, he just heard his friends talking about him and stuff.  
“It’s past time we get to know each other better, right Wade?” resigned, it was the only thing he was able to say to a smiling Deadpool/Wade in front of him.


End file.
